


I’ll be home for Christmas

by littlemissstark315



Series: We’re not friends; we’re family [4]
Category: Red vs Blue
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Our boys being adorable, not much too add, rumors are never a good thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 08:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissstark315/pseuds/littlemissstark315
Summary: Wash, Cabbose and Grif are chosen for a peace mission for a month. Tucker and Simmons hate being away from their partners for so long but things get worse when a rumor starts that they’re all dead.





	I’ll be home for Christmas

  
“A peace mission?” Tucker repeated what Wash just told him. Wash sighed, he didn’t like this ether. “Yes. The UNSC wants us to visit some communities to keep moral up and get them any supplies they may need now that the war is over.”

Tucker frowned, feeling like a spoiled child. “Why’s it gotta be you? Can’t they send Carolina or something?” Wash gave a sad smile. “They considered her but deemed her too intimidating for this kind of mission.” Tucker huffed. “You have an answer for everything.”

Wash frowned, walking closer, holding Tucker’s hand. “I don’t like this either but it’s an important mission and they made their choices. Grif, Caboose and myself will be on this mission.” Tucker raised an eyebrow. “Caboose?” “Yeah. They think his friendliness and willing to help will be very beneficial.” “I guess that’s true, I’m sure any kids will love him. I just hate this. I don’t like you being gone for a month.”

On the other side of the base there was a similar conversation between Grif and Simmons. Simmons paced. “Why would they pick you?” Grif gave him a look and crossed arms. “Thanks for having such confidence in me, really means a lot.” “I’m serious, you’re the least qualified for any mission.”

Grif just glared at him, Simmons was well on his way to no sex for two months when he got back. “Once again your overwhelming confidence in me is just wonderful. Dude, I don’t fucking know. It’s gonna suck, I have to stay with Caboose and Wash for a month, talking with people, I don’t want to fucking talk to people but apparently that makes me relatable.” Simmons rolled his eyes. “Relatable? Are they serious? I’m relatable too.” “Yeah, to nerds.” “Shut up.”

The day came as Wash and Grif and Caboose were packed and ready and suited up, their helmets which Wash and Grif were carrying their helmets while Caboose had his on, as always.

Carolina escorted Caboose and Tucker with Wash. Grif was alone as he walked over to the terminal connected to the base with an ache in his heart as he saw Tucker and Wash saying their goodbyes and get generally just being disgustingly adorable; why couldn’t he and Simmons be like them sometimes? Why did Simmons have to be an asshole about this? He nearly got lost in his own thoughts, not realizing his eyes were watering up when he heard someone call his name.

“Wait, Dexter!” Simmons only ever uses his actual name when he was serious, oh god he hopes Simmons isn’t about to dump him, that’s all he needs.

He turned, glaring at him. “Surprised you showed up, what do you want?” Simmons frowned, looking tired, like he didn’t get much sleep but he looked serious. “You know I didn’t mean what I said yesterday? I was just upset that your going to be gone an entire month. I’m sorry I said you weren’t qualified and all the other stupid shit I said. I…” Simmons blushed deeply, still not accustomed to properly showing his feelings that isn’t sex or trying to be romantic, he was never one for words. “I love you. Stay safe and come back, ok?” Grif smiled at him. “And leave you alone with these idiots? Never.” He leaned up on his toes to kiss Simmons who sighed into the kiss, gently kissing back before Kimball called for all occupants to board now.

Grif pulled away. “I love you too. It’ll go quicker than you think.” He left the warmth of Simmons arms and followed Wash and Caboose onto the bus.

Cabbose was waving frantically. “Goodbye everybody! Good bye Carolina!” Carolina have a small smile, waving as the bus started moving. “Bye Caboose.”

Soon the bus was out of sight and Simmons, Tucker and Carolina we’re left in the aftermath of them leaving. Carolina turned to see Tucker and Simmons looking utterly lost. “Hey, guys gonna be ok?” Tucker was silent, nearly glaring at the ground as he turned quickly and left. She sighed. “This is gonna be rough.” She saw Simmons staring at the ground before roughly wiping his eyes and huffing away much like Tucker did seconds ago.

She just sighed heavily, wishing Cabbose was here to help lighten the mood a bit or Wash to help talk to these two, these sort of emotional situations are not her strong suite and she has no idea how to talk to either of them.

Church popped out from her helmet. “This is going to be a shitty month. Half our entertainment is gone.” She gave him a look which he sensed. “Ok, I get it, their other half’s are gone for a month, it’s gonna suck and they’re gonna be depressed.” “Yes but how to we get them to be less depressed? Cabbose always made the morale around here a lot lighter.” “Think Kimball could get some actual Christmas decorations and stuff? That cold help. But could make it worse.” “Best idea we got, let’s go talk to her.”

It was a five hour bus trip and the further away they got from base, the more Wash felt homesick which is a feeling he’s never been accustomed with. Growing up he never missed being away from home, he always wanted to be anywhere that wasn’t home which is half the reason he joined the army. The other half is his father nearly forced him into it but it was one thing he and his father agreed with.

But now he wanted to be home, at base, with Tucker and Carolina. Not here on a five hour bus trip to stay somewhere for a month away from their friends and loved ones. He felt his eyes water and a sniffle in his nose, wiping away tears and trying to convince himself he isn’t homesick when Cabbose sat next to him.

“Are you sad agent Washington?” Wash looked over, wiping the tears from his face. “A little bit. I’m just feeling homesick Cabbose.” “I’m sad too, I’m going to miss Carolina and Church. But we’re going to go make other people happy aren’t we?” Wash smiled sadly. “Yeah. We are.”

Two weeks went by at base, it’s well into December now and the shipment of Christmas decorations has finally arrived. A few privates and others soldiers happily started to get them out of their boxes and started to decorate, Donut being the most enthusiastic as he hummed Christmas carols while decorating the tree.

Carolina smiled as she held her helmet, making the Christmas area a “no armor zone”, once again, to help boost morale. Church was floating by her hip from her helmet. “This is actually working pretty good. Everyone’s really happy about this.” “Well they haven’t had a real Christmas in years. This was long overdue.”

“Tucker and Simmons aren’t here.” Carolina sighed. “I was hoping they would come out on their own. I know they’re feeling depressed right now and I don’t know how to handle that.” “Well this Christmas is mostly for them so let’s get them out here. If you want I can handle the talking.”

The went for Tucker first, knowing he would be the easier of the two but he wasn’t in his bunk so they tried the gym and luckily he was there, getting in some boxing with a punching bag, just a tank top and shorts. Church spoke up. “Hey Tucker, the Christmas stuff is here, care to help us set it up?”

“No thanks.” Tucker said quickly as he kept focus on punching the punching bag in front of him. “Tucker com’on, you’ve been sulking two weeks either down here or in your room. We’ve barely seen you.” Tucker turned to him. “Well did you stop to think maybe I want to be alone?” “Yes and it’s stupid. Wash wouldn’t want you sulking like this.”

Tucker turned around to go back to punching. Church huffed. “Look just come up stairs for an hour and if you still want to sulk after that hour I’ll leave you the fuck alone. Deal?” Tucker sighed. “Fine. One hour.” “Great.”

It went about the same with Simmons but a little easier. Tucker was sitting on the couch, arms crossed, Simmons going to sit next to him. Tucker looked at him. “They forced you out too?” Simmons sighed. “Yep.”

They watched the the others decorate the tree and walls with lights and ornaments, Donut caroling with a few others and it actually made Tucker feel worse. The Christmas decorations were beautiful and positive and he can’t remember the last time he actually celebrated Christmas but he knows he wished Wash was here to celebrate it with him.

He noticed Kimball come out, Armor on as she went to Carolina, whispering to her. Carolina looked terrified for about two seconds before stoning her face and following Kimball.

Tucker tried not to worry but it was hard when he saw Carolina look scared.

It was a few seconds later Bitters came out from the same hall. Going to Tucker and Simmons on the couch, frantic. “Oh my god guys. I’m so sorry.” Simmons spoke up first. “For what?” “I just heard Kimball talking to Carolina and she said the crew we sent was found dead.” Tucker shot up, going to him. “You mean Wash? Our Wash? And Grif?”

Biters wiped his eyes of the tears. “And Caboose. I guess there was an ambush, they were found dead. Oh god, I’m so sorry.” Tucker nearly shoved past him, he needed to talk to Carolina and Kimball for himself while Simmons could only listen in shock. Grif couldn’t be dead, could he?

Tucker nearly burst into the war room door, Kimball glaring at him through her visor. “Captain Tucker-“ Tucker went straight to the table where they stood, trying in vain to keep the tears from appearing in his eyes. “Are they dead?” Carolina gave Tucker a look. “How did you even hear about this?” “Biters overheard you but he’s saying they’re dead but I want the truth. Are they dead? Whats going on with this peace mission?”

Kimball sighed. “At the moment we’re not sure. We got word their truck got hit with an IED but no confirmation on their status. I promise, you and Simmons will be the first to hear any update.” He could only nod, trying to keep himself and his anxiety together.

But when he walked outside the war room Simmons was there and frantic, eyes red and tears in them. He clearly is not handling it well and Tucker can’t blame him, it’s taking all of his will power not to do the same. “What did they say tucker?! Are they really dead?!”

Tucker swallowed the lump in his throat. “It’s unconfirmed. An IED blew their truck but no word on if they made it out.” Simmons sucked in a shaking breath, hands tangling in his hair. “Oh god, and I said all those awful things to him. I mean I apologized before he left but..shit.” Tucker sighed. “Hey, he knows you care, Kimball said we’ll be the first to know a confirmation.” “You mean dead?”

“I mean confirmation. There’s a chance they weren’t involved and someone could have taken the truck assigned to them. Just..try not to think of the worst, ok?” Simmons nodded, wiping his face before turning and leaving quickly down the hall.

Tucker sighed shakily, rubbing his eyes. He couldn’t fall apart, there’s no confirmation, Wash could be alive and well right now but he could also have burned so badly in the IED that they can barely ID any of them.

That thought made a sob escape him. He felt like a child; lost and terrified. Carolina walked out of the room and stopped, seeing the state Tucker was in. He put on a face when he saw her, wiping the tears away. “Carolina-“ “Shut up.” She said quickly before continuing. “Let’s go get some tea.”

A few hours later Tucker was at Simmons bunk, knocking on his door. It was nearly a full minute before the door opened, Simmons looking miserable with blood shot eyes and messy hair. “Oh Tucker, hey. Is there an update? Are they ok?” He asked, hopeful for an answer.

Tucker sighed. “No. Just came to talk.” Simmons looked disappointed but let Tucker inside the room. The room was a complete mess, more so than usual. Tucker raised an eyebrow. “Surprised you didn’t clean while Grif is away.” “I did. But after the news that he might be dead it felt too clean, it wasn’t messy enough, it…it wasn’t him.” Simmons said, eyes watering. “What if he’s actually dead? What am I gonna do without him?”

Tucker wiped his own eyes. “I don’t know. Guess it’s a question we both need to think about.”

Simmons wipes his eyes. “What about you and Wash? Still getting married? Hopefully, if they’re still alive.” Tucker gave a sad smile. “Yeah. Still am. Never thought I’d settle down. Never thought I’d settle down with a dude. But that’s life. I also didn’t think I’d give birth to an alien. I mean, out of everything that could have happened to me, marrying a dude is the most normal thing.”

Simmons nodded with a weak smile. “True.” Tucker sat down on the bed, well, what was left of the bed with the sheets and blankets everywhere. “So how about you and Grif?” “What about us?” Tucker shrugged. “I don’t know. Like, ever think one of you will pop the question?I mean, you two are practically married already.”

Simmons looked like he was thinking about it. “I’ve never really thought of it. Just thought we’d always be together. Romantically or otherwise.” Simmons shudders, swallowing. “I just hope he’s ok.” Tucker nodded, not saying anything. Just letting the silence settle.

God he hopes they hear something soon.

It’s now December 24th. Nearly dinner time and Simmons and Tucker still have no updates on their partners.

Donut managed to get a few people to go caroling around the base with him, singing jingle bells and deck the halls. Tucker has to admit, they sounded pretty good but he’s terrified Kimball is keeping information from them for the sake of the holiday.

Simmons hasn’t stopped pacing and nearly every day has had some form of a panic attack. While they were in the mess hall Simmons turned from his pacing, placing his hands on the table. “I’m gonna do it.” He said suddenly. Tucker raised an eyebrow. “Do what?” “If they come back…when they come back, I’m asking Grif to marry me.” Tucker couldn’t help the smile on his face. “Fucking knew one of you would.”

The later it got, the more Tucker got scared. Kimball promised them that the team would be back by Christmas. Only a month. But they could be dead and they just haven’t heard.

It was nearly midnight when Carolina knocked on Tucker’s door frantically. Tucker wasn’t even asleep so he opened, wide awake and worried. “Something wrong?” Carolina was smiling. “They’re back. Their bus is pulling in now. I just let Simmons know as well.”

It took a minute for it to sink in and when it did his eyes watered. “They’re ok? They’re alive?” “Yes. Alive and well. It turned out to be just a huge misunderstanding that took us weeks to figure out. Now go see him.” Tucker nearly shoved past Carolina, running full speed down the hall and to the garage of the base.

Simmons was already there and shaking as the bus parked. The doors opened and Caboose was first, stopping and blocking the path of the other two on the bus. “Hello everybody! Did you miss us?!” Grif rolled his eyes. “Will you get moving, it’s nearly midnight and I miss my bed.”

Simmons almost cried on the spot from hearing Grifs voice again after being without him for a month and thinking he was dead.

As soon as Grif saw Simmons when he stepped off the bus, Simmons was already running and nearly tackling him with a hug, crying into his shoulder. “Oh god, I missed you so much.” Grif hugged back but worried as he pulled away. “What’s going on? Everything ok?”

Simmons pulled away,holding Grifs hands. “It is now.” Grifs heart melted but he didn’t let it show. “Sap.” “Will you marry me?” Grifs eyes went wide. “What?” Simmons said it so out of the blue but Simmons repeated himself. “I said, Will you marry me, Dexter Grif?” Grif felt his own eyes well up with happiness. He smiled. “Fucking nerd. Did you even have to ask?” Simmons chuckled, holding him close and kissing him.

Tucker waited for Wash who wasn’t showing and his heart sank. Is he ok? Did something happen and no one told him but his worries were put to rest when he saw his blonde walk off the bus, looking exhausted but alive.

Tucker tried to keep himself together as he walked over but his eyes welled over with tears. Wash smiled at him before becoming concerned. “Are you ok tucker?” Tucker nodded, not trusting his voice not to crack as he brought Wash in close and held him tightly. “I thought you were dead. I wasn’t sure if I was ever going to see you again.”

His voice became thick. Wash smiled sadly, hugging back before resting his head on Tucker’s shoulder. “I’m here tucker. I’m still here.” Tucker held him impossibly tight, kissing his blonde spikes when Simmons and Grif came over, looking happy as they could. Simmons was grinning. “He said yes.” Tucker chuckled. “Knew he would.”

Suddenly they heard singing of “I’ll be home for Christmas” coming from Donut and his little group of carolers.

Tucker couldn’t help but smile. “Merry Christmas babe.” Wash smiled up at him. “Merry Christmas.”

Grif watched impressed by donuts choir. “They’re actually pretty decent.” He elbowed Simmons with a cheeky grin. “Hey..it’s a chorus…on Chorus.. get it?” Simmons just rolled his eyes but smiled. “Yeah. I get it.” 


End file.
